jewelgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Constellation 2 (16-30)
Constellation 2 Second Jewel Galaxy constellation with additional 15 levels. It don't need to be unlocked, when constellation 1 is finished you get 1 ticket as a reward. Jewel Galaxy level 16 Objective: 1000 points in 32 moves Tips & Tricks: Use the pickaxe as soon as possible tu unlock steel jewels in the center. Jewel Galaxy level 17 Objective: 41 gold in''' 36 '''moves Tips & Tricks: try to create kinetic / fire jewels to get rid of the rocks! Jewel Galaxy level 18 Objective: 49 gold in 52 moves Tips & Tricks: try to create kinetic / fire jewels to get rid of the rocks, score double gold first Jewel Galaxy level 19 Objective: 2600 points in 42 moves Tips & Tricks: try to keep the chain, score sparkling jewels when it's possible Jewel Galaxy level 20 Objective: 28 gold in 40 moves Tips & Tricks: quickly get rid of any rocks, score double gold first Jewel Galaxy level 21 Objective: 400 points in 120 seconds Tutorial: Frozen Jewels - tap 3 times to remove the ice! Tips & Tricks: '''Remove the ice as soon as possible, use bombs to get rid of 9 jewels at once. Jewel Galaxy level 22 Objective: '''2000 points in 30 moves Tips & Tricks: '''A lot of dteel is generated at that level. As always - keep the chain and try to score sparkling jewels. Jewel Galaxy level 23 Objective: '''52 gold in 40 moves Tips & Tricks: '''Get rid of Steel Jewels on double gold, try to create fire / kinetic jewels. Jewel Galaxy level 24 Objective: '''2600 gold in 55 moves Tips & Tricks: '''Good beginning: make a line of 5 to create kinetic jewel in the middle. Then destroy with it as many rocks as possible. Jewel Galaxy level 25 Objective: '''42 gold in 4'2 moves' Tips & Tricks: '''Make a lines of 4 to create stars, quickly get rid of rocks placed on double gold! Jewel Galaxy level 11 Objective: '''21 gold in 28 moves New feature: Double gold (you need to score it twice) Tips & Tricks: '''Make a smart diagonal moves, delete rocks between jewels using the axe. Jewel Galaxy level 12 Objective: '''600 points in 18 moves Tutorial: Drag & drop Plasma Ball to upgrade all jewels of the same color. Tips & Tricks: '''Use Plasma Ball on the red jewels, then put kinetic jewel in the middle if it's possible. Then make some green lines to unlock blue jewels! Plasma ball can create sparkling jewels, use them for a point boost. Jewel Galaxy level 13 Objective: '''1000 points in 25 moves New feature: Violet Jewel Tips & Tricks: '''Try to get 10x multiplier then score a sparkling jewels! Jewel Galaxy level 14 Objective: '''43 gold in 100 seconds Tutorial: Speed Mode - be fast. New Jewels appear every second! Tap on coins for extra points. Tips & Tricks: '''Be quick, try to delete double gold first. Tap on the clock to get some free moves! Jewel Galaxy level 15 Objective: '''1600 points in 30 moves Tutorial: Jewels can be trapped in steel. You can't free them using pickaxe nor bomb! 'Tips & Tricks: ' Remove the steel jewels in the middle of each side (by diagnal lines). Try to keep the x10 multiplier at all the time. level16.png|Jewel Galaxy level 16 level17.png|Jewel Galaxy level 17 level18.png|Jewel Galaxy level 18 level19.png|Jewel Galaxy level 19 level20.png|Jewel Galaxy level 20 level21.png|Jewel Galaxy level 21 level22.png|Jewel Galaxy level 22 level23.png|Jewel Galaxy level 23 level24.png|Jewel Galaxy level 24 level25.png|Jewel Galaxy level 25